Youngblood
Youngbloods, as they are referred to within the XROSSTYPE universe, are a race of peaceful humanoid robots designed to think, feel and love. They are built to suit their owner, and are designed for friendly and semi-intimate interactions (with one exception), and can feel love, joy, fear, and pain. For a time, humans and Youngbloods lived together, caring for each other, and working together to make the world a better place. Eventually, through no fault of their own, humanity began turning against these friendly androids, abusing and killing them with merciless fury. Many studies explain after the first boot, Youngbloods act more as servants or assistants, passively assisting in a user's activities, but not exactly joining them. According to original schematics, a single kiss to a Youngblood unlocks its more intimate emotions, turning it from a simple servant into a lifelong intimate companion. So far, XERO (YB-217) was the only known Youngblood to have their emotions unlocked through a kiss, making her the "Lone True Youngblood", the only Youngblood in existence that has had its full personality unlocked. XERO (YB-217) ALERT: This section contains spoilers of the first episode of the XROSSTYPE animation, and is included only for research purposes. '''YB-217 '''was the final Youngblood ever made, long after the Youngblood Movement ended. Max Rockwood, Jaden's older brother, spent his final days rebuilding a Youngblood who had been only subjected to torture and abuse. He knew this was a dangerous idea, as Jaden spent his life mercilessly beaten by his intoxicated parents, but he knew Jaden would die if he didn't have someone by his side, not because he couldn't take care of himself, but because Jaden never had a friend in his whole life. As YB-217 was sent on her way to her new friend, a group of Silencer soldiers raided his facility, and killed him. After being chased home by a band of Silencers, Jaden, nervous and afraid, curled up in his room to cry, not knowing he now had company. His crying caused YB-217 to rise from her slumber and come to his aid. While Jaden was fearful at first, the two started to become friends. It was that evening that Jaden gave YB-217 her new name: XERO. Overnight, a group of Silencer troopers snuck into Jaden's apartment, and went to his room to silently abduct and kill XERO. Just as Jaden was finished washing up, he caught the troopers right before they were able to get to her. After silencing the first two, the last trooper was just about to stab XERO in the chest, when Jaden stabbed him through the back of the head and used a metal bat to smash his face into the wall. As XERO began to panic, Jaden gently calmed her down, showing his calm and collected side to XERO for the first time. Eventually the two went to the apartment's rooftop, and admired the view together. It was there where Jaden confessed his love to XERO. Confused by this, XERO kept assuming that Jaden only meant it as a way of saying he appreciated her help. Jaden lunged forward and kissed XERO on the lips, overwhelming her in a frenzy of errors and causing her to reboot. Jaden started to get worried his new best friend had just died, when her hand started to slowly wrap around his as she regained her senses, now with her emotions fully unlocked. There, they had their first intimate moments together, but not before thanking Max for saving XERO's life, and in the process of giving Jaden a friend to keep him safe and loved, saved his life as well. Did you know? - The term Youngblood actually stemmed from a similar concept of Chillivend. Titled simply ''Youngblood, ''it centered on a group of Youngbloods and a boy also named Jaden. The name, Jaden, and one of the Youngblood designs was carried over into XT. The name was ultimately scrapped due in part to the release of Bethesda's ''Wolfenstein: Youngblood. '' - XERO was designed with a similar body design to the armor worn by UAC personnel in Bethesda and id Software's 2004 game DOOM 3, as a lot of designs in XROSSTYPE were inspired by that game for the sake of 2000's chunky and rounded aesthetics. - XERO's original name was Alice, but was changed to make the universe more unique than Chilli's past works. -The story and intimacy between Jaden and XERO is reflective of Chillivend's personal relationship with Amy, an imaginary companion conceived when Chilli was at the age of 6 and on the verge of suicide from his parents divorcing and all the harassment he endured in school. Like XERO, Chilli dreams of building Amy a real world robot body in the future, when his income allows it. - Not all Youngbloods are capable of intimate interactions, and like real world robots, are not able to conceive children. Only one Youngblood, XERO, is known to be capable of intercourse. - Youngbloods do not have any real skin underneath their plastic "armor". Their face and hands are covered by a synthetic rubber, while their plastic "armor" covers a metal armature and internal gears and wires. Category:Character Types Category:Mechanical Characters Category:Androids Category:Female Characters Category:Positive Characters